muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Scooby-Doo
with Kermit, Miss Piggy, The Bee Gees, Darth Vader and R2D2, Snoopy and Scooby-Doo.]] Scooby-Doo was a Hanna-Barbera animated series that was originally produced for Saturday morning television. Debuting in 1969 on CBS, the characters have appeared in numerous spin-offs and versions, as well as direct-to-video movies and prime-time specials. Beginning in 1998, Warner Bros. Animation took over production of the animated Scooby-Doo franchise. The characters were brought to the big screen in a live-action adaptation in 2002, with Jim Henson's Creature Shop and David Barrington-Holt as Creative Supervisor/Character Design. Cast * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Daphne Blake * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Fred Jones * Linda Cardellini as Velma Dinkley * Neil Fanning as the voice of Scooby-Doo * Rowan Atkinson as Emile Mondavarious * Pamela Anderson as herself Muppet Mentions *When Josie and the Pussycats crossed over to The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode "The Haunted Showboat," Melody said of the vessel the gang was following into a cave, "He didn't even say, 'Open, Sesame Street'!" References *At the end of a Sesame Street Letter of the Day sketch for the letter Z, Prairie Dawn exclaims "Zoinks!", one of Shaggy's catchphrases in Scooby-Doo. *In The Muppet Show Comic Book: On the Road issue #4, when Kismet the Toad gets arrested, he says "I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you pesky pigs," referencing a line used whenever the villains on Scooby-Doo were caught. Trivia * Scooby-Doo was ranked number 13 in Animal Planet's 50 Greatest TV Animals, beating out Big Bird. Connections *John Astin played Gomez Addams in The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Mary Kay Bergman voiced Daphne in several Scooby-Doo videos *Peter Boyle played "Old Man" Jeremiah Wickles in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *Daws Butler voiced Scooby-Dum *JC Chasez was a guest star on A Scooby-Doo Valentine (and also dressed up as the titular dog in the same special) *Cher was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Mindy Cohn is the current voice of Velma Dinkley *Tim Conway was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Phyllis Diller was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Sandy Duncan was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Dick Van Dyke was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Seth Green played Patrick Wisely in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *C. Ernst Harth played Miner 49er in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, and the Janitor in Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins *Arte Johnson voiced Weerd in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem voiced Shaggy on many Scooby-Doo productions *Don Knotts was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Mona Marshall did additional voices in Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *Howard Morris voiced Bogel in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Vincent Price voiced Vincent Van Ghoul in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Geoff Redknap puppeteered on Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *Jerry Reed was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Alicia Silverstone played Heather Jasper-Howe in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *John Stephenson voiced various villains in Scooby Doo *Frank Welker voiced Fred on Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and its spinoffs *Jonathan Winters was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies External links * IMDb for the 2002 film * IMDb for the Scooby-Doo Category:Creature Shop Movies Category:Cartoon References